theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luwen Canula-Pallexes Limen
Luwen Canula-Pallexes Limen was an instructor in Restoration and Necromancy in the prestigious Imperial Battlemage Academy, and the homeroom teacher for Class Three-Bedt. One of the greatest state necromancers of her day, Luwen made for a reluctant and unmotivated Lectern at the best of times; her participation in the Academy guaranteed only by the professional and scholarly benefits she derived from this position (which is to say - a steady stream of corpses, and constant access to the fabled Soul Cairn, the subject of her studies). Lazy, arrogant and a borderline-alcoholic with no semblance of a personal (or for that matter, romantic - though not for lack of trying) life to speak of, she was nevertheless a veritable well-spring of knowledge - and just about immature and laid back enough to win the hearts of a certain class of Battlemage novice. What follow below are excerpts from her application to the position of Lectern within the Imperial Battlemage Academy; as such, they should be taken with more than a pinch of salt. __FORCETOC__ Levels of Mastery and Other Applicable Skills Impeccable masters with distinction in Necromancy, with a thesis awarded highest honours in its year and shortlisted for publication in the Journal of the Imperial Necromantic Society (vol. 227:3 - Interprovincial Studies in Racial Phylogeny). masters in Restoration and conjuration, expert in detsruction journeyman in alteration, illusion etc. crossed out here; closer magical inspection reveals it to be the words "why even" Achieved pass grades in Introduction to Melee Combat, Advanced Melee Combat and Further Melee Combat in IBA. Experience with low-level command in Imperial Legion. Excellent motivator. Physical Description I am a radiant presence in character and appearance both, with silky hair that frames and accentuates my naturally soft features. Tall, but not imposingly so. All the ladylike grace and elegance you would expect from a true aristocrat. on hastily as a postscript deemed fit for Legion service and all that Service Record Impeccable and exemplary. comments hastily attached after applicant was notified prior answer was unsatisfactory Completed mandatory three years in the Colleges of War following novicehood. Afterwards deployed in Fort is a gap here where the candidate evidently intended to fill in the name of the legion fort in question for six months in attachment to ... Legion. Requested for service on command staff of General gap here, Knight of the Imperial Dragon, in attachment to XII(?) Legion; advised on necromancy in preparation for field exercises against undead, and acted with extreme competence as the commander of part of 'enemy' force in same (would have won, but as ever the Ruby Ranks were being a bad sport about it). Played crucial (one might even say the only important) role in campaign against amateur local lich in the High Rock region of Daenia in 3E381-382. Assisted the Legion on several further occasions in operations against unlicensed necromantic and witching covens. Led investigation into suspected Sload activity on Stirk in 3E 384. Key Strengths and Weaknesses It would be easier to list what I can't do than what I can, but if I had to pick one strength, it would be my unquestionable moral integrity. I am always mindful of the necromancer's greatest duty - to the Empire, its laws, and its citizens; sometimes to a fault, as I would never conceive of any studies or experiments that could be contrary to the sacred principles of imperial law. My only weakness is that I'm simply too honest - idiots can't deal. Reason for Applying Funding for extremely vital study that will doubtless prove of immense benefit to the Imperial agenda, introducing a new angle to the study of the Soul Cairn as an exploitable resource and comparing its drawbacks and (immense) benefits as a source of souls in contrast to the tithe levied on guilded workhouses and imperial prisons per the 3E211 Necromancy Act. For my detailed argument, proposed methodology, provisional timetable and resources requested, see my concurrent application for the Pelagian Grant for the Furthering of Necromantic Studies. Category:Characters Category:Nibenese Category:Nobility Category:Imperial Battlemage Academia